Ace Combat 6 in Action over Gracemeria
by The Supreme Commander
Summary: an Estovakian FA'18 F pilot goes in to action over Gracemeria during the initial invasion


**Ace Combat 6 in Action over ****Gracemeria**

**I do not in any way own ace combat all products including planes are property of their respective trade marks **

**This is a short story about a pilot who takes part in the invasion of Gracemeria. **

Captain Sergio Vladimir a member of the Estovakian airforce was flying in towards Gracemeria the capital of the Republic of Emmeria to begin the planned invasion he was part of a squadron including his superior officer Major Ilium.

The squadron was flying F/A18F super hornets Sergio talked to his weapon system operator located in the rear seat First Lieutenant Trothstery.

"Okay were going to get this done and get through this" he said.

"Reaper squadrons prepare to engage" came the order of Ilium.

Sergio started to dive the plane in towards the battle along with the rest of the squadron below he saw the mix of planes from both sides of the conflict.

Down below he spotted his first target of the day an F16C.

"Were going after him" Sergio indicated to Trothstery.

"Roger" replied Trothstery as Sergio rolled the plane over in to a steep dive.

"Locking on" came Trothstery voice "Fox Two" he then added while a standard missile streaked from the missile rack.

Suddenly the beeping sound alerted Sergio to inbound missile. Sergio banked to the right and dived down leading to the missile shooting past then Sergio original target exploded.

"Target down" came a report from Trothstery.

"Right well were going after the F16C who fired that missile as are next target" Sergio explained while pulling on the stick to bank up suddenly another F16C passed overhead and Sergio opened up with the gun ripping in to the plane and destroying it.

"Second kill of the day" Sergio reported.

"This is reaper three I need help there is a F16C on my tail and I cannot shake him" came the desperate cry for help over the radio and Sergio swiveled his head to look at the number three.

"This is reaper two I'm coming to support you" Advised Sergio who though the stick in the direction of reaper three.

"Reaper fours I am with you two" came the voice of Reaper fours pilot as he pulled in behind to also assist.

"This is reaper three get him off my back before he blows me sky high" came reapers three voice just as two missiles annihilated his aircraft.

"Let's make him pay two" came the clearly angry voice of reaper four as the two plane accelerated after the quarry who begun to perform evasive maneuvers.

"Coming in from behind" came fours voice not long after he launched a missile that the target expertly dodged.

"Must be his wing man" said Sergio "Il take him" he added as he prepared to roll around behind him the detached cockpit of reaper four flew past.

"This is reaper lead to all reapers check in" came across the radio just as Sergio completed his maneuver to get behind the two F16Cs.

Sergio keyed the mike "Reaper 2 reporting" and waited as reaper five and six reported in.

"Three and Four?" came the question from reaper lead as Sergio closed in to gun range on the F16C that had just destroyed four and let off a burst that narrowly missed the left wing.

"Three and Four are down sir" Sergio answered as behind him Trothstery fired a missile that was dodged with flares.

"Roger that" came reaper leads voice and then Sergio heard him say to his weapons system operator Captain Veer "Four good men gone".

The two F16s broke in different directions at that moment and Sergio had to make a quick decision who to follow he chose the one who come in as backup and pulled to the right after him he assumed that this plane was plane number two of the squadron.

Suddenly an enemy voice filled the cockpit and Sergio reached to cut off the enemy chatter he had somehow intercepted.

"Guruda one I could do with some cover" was all he heard as he wacked the dial back to the Estovakian channel just in time to here command say that cruise missiles and Strigon team were getting ready to move in.

Suddenly the missile warning sound filled the cockpit again and Sergio had to veer off his interception path and dive down low to avoid the missile but it followed him he also saw three other missiles streaking after other Estovakian craft and he spotted that there were the remaining members of his squadron and he said to himself "Evade for god sakes Evade" while diving down towards the ground unfortunately the place that he chosen to dive was right over the enemy fleet in the bay.

Sergio pulled up trying to avoid as much Anti-Aircraft fire as he possibly could but sooner or later he was going to get hit and he was right in the right engine causing it to flame out and leading to Sergio trying to frantically restart it.

"Reaper two come in this is reaper five reaper six and reaper lead have been downed major Ilium is gone it's just up please respond" came the worried voice of First Lieutenant Karnie who was the least experienced pilot on the team and a quick replacement for the normal Reaper five pilot Captain Akan who got sick just before the operation.

"Reaper five this is reaper two guess in in charge now I'm currently trying to re start an engine come down in altitude and provide top cover" Sergio responded and ordered .

"This is Reaper five roger that and it's those F16s again they have a lock and arrrrrr" came the reply and then the line went dead.

"Dam it" muttered Sergio to himself then went to Trothstery "Looks like me and you are all that's left of the Squadron up here now and with only one engine we aren't going to last long".

Suddenly the engine restarted and Sergio gunned it back away from the fleet and any ground units however he wasn't going to get away from those two dreaded F16s who both dived on his tail.

"Come on baby don't let me down now" Sergio shouted as he pulled up while banking hard to the left as the same time just as the radio burst to life.

"Nimbus cruise missiles inbound along with strigon team".

"About time" he muttered to himself as he spotted the first nimbus airburst wipe out a whole ground of enemy aircraft however it wouldn't do him our Trothstery any good the plane was slammed hard in the rear by four missiles two each and Sergio hit the ejection button sending the ejection seat roaring out of the cockpit behind him he saw Trothstery lifeless body fall away with the remains of their bird.

"You died a noble death my friend" he then said out loud as his parachute engaged and he started to fall towards the enemy capital "I just hope I meet my men on the surface" he added to himself as the Estovakian reinforments arrived to drive out the Emmerians.

He looked towards the ground and shouted out loud to the sky around him "For the glory of my country".

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
